Although millions of Christmas light strings are arrayed on trees, bushes, and many other support structures for outdoor display during the Christmas season, reels and poles for managing the unwinding and winding up of light strings remain less than satisfactory. Often, light strings become tangled when unwound and are manually positioned, usually with the aid of ladders. Winding the light strings back up again to take down an outdoor display is also inconvenient and time consuming with presently available tools.
The aim of this invention is a convenient, efficient, and labor-saving pole and reel combination that can speed up and make more pleasurable the process of positioning light strings in place and later removing them.